1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to privacy screens and in particular to privacy screens for use on fishing boats.
2. Description of Related Art
Within the sport fishing industry, and in particular within the bass boat market, there is scant provision for the execution of bodily waste functions in privacy.
While those who spend considerable time fishing may be able to adapt to the need to withhold from such bodily functions while fishing, those who enjoy the sport less often are typically less able to do so. Also, there are times when, due to diet or malicious infection, the body is not cooperative with any efforts to take care of such needs while out on a boat.
Currently, such problems will either cut a fishing trip short or result in trespassing on lands adjacent the fishing area or unintended public nudity on the water. Neither is a satisfactory result.
Further exacerbating the above problem are several factors. First, the growth of women participants in fishing has highlighted this somewhat unspoken problem. Second, the growth in the popularity of competitive fishing as a spectator sport has made it harder for competitive fishers to find a bit of privacy. Third, the growth of residential development in fishing areas has made it harder for all fishers to find a private place to relieve themselves.
Of course, the reason bass boats do not have a private head is that the boat is designed as a floating platform to be fished from that is also maneuverable enough to quickly move from one spot to another across a large body of water and be positioned in relatively shallow water. Therefore, the boat has a very low profile and relatively flat decking to maximize the goal of providing a very maneuverable fishing platform. This leaves no room for a built-in private head, as may be found on other, larger boats.
A need exists, therefore, for a privacy screen that allows a fisherman and passengers the privacy needed to execute bodily waste functions without reducing the utility of the fishing boat by changing the profile of the boat or adding burdensome weight to the boat.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.